A Way To Say Happy Birthday
by Magma Maiden
Summary: Bagi Near, cara terbaik untuk mengingat hari kelahirannya adalah dengan mengingat ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini suatu hari nanti. B'day fic for Near. Oneshot


"_Gevanni_ _speaking_."

"Ini Watari."

"Ada tugas dari L?"

"Tidak, L ingin anda menemaninya bepergian… dalam rangka cuti."

"_Cuti_?"

"Hanya sehari—besok."

Di ujung teleponnya, Gevanni terdiam. Bocahitu bukan tipe orang yang akan mengambil cuti meski hanya satu hari. Ia akan terus memecahkan kasus tanpa henti seperti robot yang telah diprogram.

"Watari? Er… kenapa tiba-tiba Ne—L meminta cuti?"

Di luar dugaan, suara kekehan khas pria tua terdengar dari _speaker_. "L tidak mengatakan alasannya, tapi mungkin itu karena besok hari ulang tahunnya."

Gevanni mengernyitkan dahi, tidak menyangka frasa 'ulang tahun' bisa berdiri dalam satu kalimat bersama nama sang detektif. Mengenyahkan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, Gevanni menyanggupi permintaan itu.

"Baiklah, Watari. Kalau begitu saya akan segera ke…?"

"Bandara Falcone-Borsellino di Palorme, Sisilia."

.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Way to Say Happy Birthday~<strong>

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Summary: **Bagi Near, cara terbaik untuk memperingati hari saat dirinya dilahirkan ke dunia adalah dengan mengingat bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan pergi dari dunia ini. Birthday fic for Near.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Spiritual

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setibanya di Sisilia, sebuah pulau di ujung 'sepatu' Italia, Gevanni menanti sampai pesawat yang membawa Near tiba sebelum mengambil mobil yang telah disewa Roger. Ia menemukan sang detektif muda tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali bertemu, kecuali wajahnya yang mulai kehilangan kesan kekanakannya dan pakaiannya: sweater putih bertudung yang ukurannya kebesaran dan celana jeans longgar biru tua.<p>

"Roger memaksa saya memakainya," kata Near sebelum Gevanni sempat bertanya. Dalam hati ia memuji mantan pengurus panti asuhan itu karena berhasil menjejalkan Near dalam pakaian yang bukan berupa piyama putih, meski Near masih tetap terlihat mencolok di tengah kerumunan berkat rambutnya yang keperakan.

Mereka tidak saling bicara selama berjalan keluar dari bandara menghampiri mobil yang sudah disewa Roger via telepon. Gevanni kemudian membawa mobil mengelilingi Palermo, karena Near memilih menyibukkan diri dengan puzzle tiga dimensi yang dibawanya dan hanya menjawab "terserah anda" saat ia menanyakan arah destinasi perjalanannya.

Dari kaca spion, ia mendapati bocah—_tidak, tidak… Near bukan seorang bocah lagi_—pemuda itu sesekali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mainan yang dibawanya ke pemandangan di luar. Namun tatapannya terlihat bosan.

"Saya kecewa," gumam Near tiba-tiba. "Tidak ada bedanya melihat langsung dengan melihat foto-foto dari internet."

"Mungkin akan berbeda kalau anda turun dari mobil dan melihat-lihat suasana."

"Saya tidak suka berada di bawah matahari."

"Bagaimana kalau di malam hari?"

"Gelap. Lagipula waktu cuti saya tidak banyak."

Gevanni menahan diri untuk tidak mendebatnya meski dalam hati ia bersungut-sungut. _Untuk apa jauh-jauh ke sini kalau kau menolak turun dari mobil?_

"Saya rasa kita sudah cukup berputar-putar," tangan Near mendadak terjulur dari sisi bahu Gevanni, mengulurkan sehelai kertas. "Tolong langsung ke alamat ini saja."

Alamat itu menunjukkan sebuah biara—Convento dei Cappuccini yang terletak di sebelah pemakaman dan dikelilingi suasana yang tenang. Namun di dalam, alih-alih jemaat yang berdoa dalam kesunyian, Gevanni menemukan serombongan turis yang mengoceh dengan sesamanya dalam bisikan-bisikan cepat. Bukan hanya satu-dua orang yang wajahnya pucat seolah baru melihat mayat.

Setelah rombongan itu keluar dari biara, Gevanni menemukan seorang rahib tua duduk di belakang meja. Tumpukan kertas-kertas kecil di atasnya ternyata lembaran karcis. Gevanni menghitung uangnya dan menukarnya dengan dua lembar tiket dari tangan keriput si rahib, yang bertanya dengan suara serak.

"_Guide_?"

Near menggelengkan kepalanya.

Si rahib memperingatkan mereka agar tidak berjalan terlalu jauh, tidak sembarangan memotret dan peringatan lainnya dalam bahasa Inggris terpatah-patah. Kemudian ia mengantar mereka ke sebuah tangga menurun di balik pintu.

"_Have a nice trip," _katanya sebelum meninggalkan mereka di tangga.

Semakin turun bau asam debu dan kain membusuk semakin menusuk hidung Gevanni. Near tampak tidak terganggu, melangkah dalam ritme yang tidak terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat di belakangnya. Begitu mereka sampai di kaki tangga, Gevanni langsung tahu mengapa turis-turis tadi berwajah pucat.

.

.

"Mengapa tempat ini, Near? Bukan Mesir atau yang lainnya…?"

"Saya sudah tahu banyak tentang mumi Mesir," jawab Near, masih memandangi peti yang sama sejak tiba di aula bawah tanah itu. "Lagipula dulunya mereka bangsawan dari imperium kuno yang sangat berkuasa. Saya rasa, bahkan setelah mati pun, mereka tidak suka ditatapi lama-lama."

"Mungkin orang-orang ini juga, meski mereka hanya rakyat biasa."

"Justru karena mereka rakyat biasa." Near bergeser dari peti menuju kerangka berseragam _carbinieri_—polisi. "Alih-alih dikubur, mereka meminta diawetkan di sini. Bukankah itu sama artinya dengan membiarkan orang lain menatapi jenazahmu? Mumi para bangsawan Mesir tidak dimaksudkan untuk dipelototi turis."

Tangga itu ternyata berakhir di sebuah aula dengan langit-langit tinggi. Selama Gevanni mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, lebih dari seribu jenazah membalas dengan tatapan kosong dari tempat mereka berjajar di dinding, terbaring di peti usang dan bersandar di kursi-kursi. Seribu mumi, terbalut dalam pakaian terbaik mereka semasa hidup yang telah mengering, busuk.

Sebagai orang yang telah terbiasa melihat mayat, Gevanni tidak terlalu terganggu—kecuali menyingkirkan tatapan kosong seribu mumi yang dihunjamkan ke punggungnya. Ia bergeming di tengah aula, berusaha agar tidak berdiri terlalu dekat ke salah satu mumi, seolah takut mengganggu tidur abadi mereka. Sementara Near mendekati dan mengamati mereka tanpa ragu, seolah sedang mencari bahan untuk esai arkeologi.

"Gevanni dulu mendengarnya juga, kan?" tanya Near mendadak setelah terdiam selama setengah jam.

"Mendengar siapa?"

"Ryuk."

Meski beberapa tahun telah berlalu, Gevanni belum lupa siapa pemilik nama itu. Sebelum sang shinigami kembali ke alamnya, Near sempat menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"'_Kematian itu adil',_" Near mengutip jawaban Ryuk.

.

.

Lebih adil dari sistem hukum apapun yang pernah diciptakan manusia. _Death is justice itself_.

Belum genap satu jam terlewat ketika mereka berdua kembali ke permukaan tanah dan keluar diiringi ucapan terima kasih dari sang rahib penjual karcis. Near tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menyibukkan diri dengan puzzle yang dibawanya di kursi belakang mobil. Pikiran Gevanni dipenuhi bermacam-macam hal mengenai kematian dan keadilan (dan wajah yang menyeringai lebar yang pertama kali mencetuskan ide itu) selama ia menyetir dari Convento dei Cappuccini kembali ke bandara.

"Near?" Gevanni tidak mendengar respon pemuda itu, namun dari absennya suara '_klik-klik'_ khas puzzle-nya, ia tahu Near memerhatikan.

"Kenapa memilih tempat ini?"

"Mereka sama-sama bisu, namun kerangka mengungkapkan jauh lebih banyak hal dari sekedar batu nisan."

"Tentang kematian?"

"Ya. Juga tentang keadilan."

"Anda setuju dengan Ryuk." Bukan pertanyaan. Pernyataan.

"Benar."

"Berarti…" Gevanni memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. "Anda setuju dengan tindakan… Kira?"

"Kira hanya pembunuh massal," desis Near tajam. "Sama seperti pembunuh lainnya. Sukarela atau tidak, mereka hanya menjadi perpanjangan tangan kematian itu sendiri…"

"…Atau keadilan itu sendiri?"

"Saya rasa pertanyaan itu lebih pantas ditujukan untuk shinigami."

Mobil mereka telah memasuki areal parkir. Gevanni mengembalikan mobil dan mengantar Near sampai ke ruang tunggu. Dalam hati ia kagum akan kemandirian yang tumbuh dalam diri sang detektif muda—akhirnya bisa bepergian lintas negara sendirian, meski Gevanni menduga Roger sudah menanti kedatangan Near di Bandara Heathrow.

"Sungguh cara yang… tidak biasa untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, Near," komentar Gevanni sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Bagi saya," jawabnya dengan mata tetap fokus pada puzzle, "cara terbaik untuk mengingat hari kelahiran saya adalah dengan mengingat bahwa suatu hari nanti saya akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Dengan begitu saya bisa mempersiapkan hal-hal yang akan diperlukan sepeninggal saya nanti."

Suara dingin seorang wanita berkumandang di bandara, memanggil penumpang pesawat dengan tujuan London untuk naik ke pesawat.

"Saya harus pergi. Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya, Mr. Gevanni."

"Sama-sama. Dan… selamat ulang tahun, Near."

Near balas menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya yang lebar, kemudian mengangguk kecil dan membalikkan tubuh, menghilang di tengah kerumunan penumpang pesawat.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy birthday Near-est dearest~ happy birthday to Near~!<strong>_

***throws confetti***

**Ah~ si kecil Near sudah 20 tahun! Ya ampun… saya jadi berasa tua mengingat saya lahir di tahun yang sama dengan Near… ="=**

**Mind to drop a line, anyone?**


End file.
